Laird of Her Heart
by BlueEyesBlueSkies
Summary: Lacey Payne went from Route 66 to the Scottish Highlands in the blink of an eye. Jamie Fraser finds her, and claims her for his own. Jamie Fraser/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Any and all comments, critiques and feedback are greatly appreciated. I just started seriously writing over the past half a year, and am hungry to learn and grow! This chapter is mostly setting the scene and back story. Stay tuned- next chapter has smut! Hope you like it! ;)**

 **Necessary Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

She didn't see the semi coming. Cruising down the highway in her Jeep, screaming along to Kelly Clarkson on the radio and having the time of her life, she finally felt carefree. After two years of morning her parents, Lacey was ready to really live. She packed up the house into a neat set of storage containers, threw her clothes in the back of her Jeep, and off she went. She didn't know where she was headed. She only knew she wasn't headed back.

The crash was sudden. They said later the semi driver was on hour 18 with only gas breaks in between. One second, Lucy is a twenty-two year old with the whole world ahead of her. The next, an explosion of fire.

Emergency workers were quick to arrive on the scene. The semi driver was pulled out with a few superficial burns. Lacey never was found among the wreckage. She made national headlines that day, and the world mourned the loss of a life so young. But the world kept turning, and soon people forgot about the tragic death of Lacey Payne.

If you asked them, most would pity the life she missed out on. Little did they know, her life was just beginning- over half a world and 200 years away, in the Scottish Highlands…

They were close. Jamie could smell the musk of the horses, and the stench of the English. Slipping through the brush he approached the cliffs. If he could make it down the side, he could slip around and rejoin Angus and the rest. Glancing to his right as he crept out of the woods, he saw her.

Amongst the boulders of the next hill over, pale as a ghost, looking as delicate as glass.

Jamie made his way to the girl and checked her over. Still breathing, barely. Wearing some sort of undergarment, it looked like. Enraged, Jamie felt sure the English must have torn off her other clothes and kept them. Scooping her into his arms, Jamie carefully descended the cliff down to the bank.

Reaching the raiding party, Jamie swung up onto his horse, keeping the girl locked tightly in his arms.

"I see y'brought yerself a wee present, young Jamie." Angus and the others laughed as they kicked their horses and road towards the forest.

"Found this wee thing up on the cliffs. Fear the English might've found her first." Jamie was grim and his expression fierce as they road.

They road straight through the night, pushing hard the next day. Finally towards nightfall they broke for camp. All the while, she hadn't stirred, and Jamie wouldn't take her out of his arms. Jamie laid her next to the fire, hoping to warm her.

Roasting meat and the musk of men who hadn't bathed recently. The smells hit her first. Then, the pain. Her entire body throbbed, causing her to moan. Blinking her eyes open, by the light of the campfire, Lacey saw him. The most beautiful man she'd ever seen, his face young and chiseled, red curls disheveled.

"Am I dead?" She croaked out.

Jamie raised a flask to her lips. "Drink this lass, and find out."

She raised her head slightly and took a sip. Coughing, she sputtered "Apparently not!"

The roar of Scotsmen laughing around her scared her half to death. Jumping, she felt a searing pain in her side. "Ow!"

"Easy lass, seems ye've had yourself a time with the English," Jamie told her, a look of concern on his handsome face.

English? What the hell was he talking about? And what the hell were they all wearing?

"Are you re-enactors, or something?"

"Re-en what? What're ye on about, lass?"

She gestured to their clothing. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Offended, Jamie scoffed. "Plaid of our people, surely. And what of you? A young lassy out in just her shift? It isna decent."

Her head was spinning. Surely, Lacey was dreaming. Yes, it had to be. She would play along for now until she woke up. "Why, I'm wearing the plaid of my people, of course." She winked up at him.

Jamie blushed from his neck up to the roots of his hair. Raising his hand to brush strands of hair off her face, he smiled down at her. "Get some rest now, lass. I've got ye."

His touch burned, sending goose bumps dancing down her flesh. Suddenly, it hit her. She wasn't dreaming, she was very much awake. And she was somewhere in the middle of the Scottish Highlands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

Lacey's eyes fluttered open, panic setting in as she didn't recognize her surroundings. She sat up fast, scanning around her. The blood rushed out of her head, and she wasn't sure if she was about to faint or throw up.

"Easy now, lass," Jamie whispered. "Here, drink this."

She eyed the outstretched canteen warily.

Jamie grinned. "Just water from the stream yonder."

Lacey grasped the canteen and took a slow sip. The water was crisp and sweet, calming her nerves and clearing the fog. It was starting to come back to her. She'd been driving down the highway, then… Nothing. Blackness. The next thing she remembered was his face peering down at her with concern.

Lacey looked at the fierce Scotsman next to her, basked in the grayish light of dawn. Her breathe caught in her throat.

His body was large, cut and defined with muscles only developed through a life of hard work. His forearms told the story of the battles he'd fought, lined with old scars and slashes. His hands were thickly calloused. But his face, though chiseled and defined, was boyish, too. He had a languid way of looking at the world, relaxed yet prepared, determination hinting out from behind his eyes.

His eyes. He was staring at her, grinning. Lacey blushed a deep red, realizing he must have watched her look him over the whole time.

"Naught to worry over, lass. I've been looking ye over as well." He winked.

His voice was doing something to her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head, feeling like she was bursting with butterflies as she savored his thick accent.

"Lad, if ye've finished yer flirting for the morn, perhaps you and the lassie would grace us with yer presence so we may depart," Angus mocked him, mimicking a bow then sauntering over to the horses.

Jamie held his hand out to her. "Come, lass. We've a hard day of riding ahead of us."

Lacey placed her delicate hand in his rough one, savoring the feel of his skin against hers. Reaching the horses, Jamie mounted, then in one motion leaned down and pulled her up to ride in front of him. "I'd pull ye up behind me, only I feared ye may be too weak to hold on."

Lacey almost protested until his arms wrapped around her. "This will do for now," she told him, trying not to smile.

They road until a few hours after sunset, barely pausing except to water the horses. Having never ridden a horse in her life before, Lacey was exhausted. Her muscles ached down to the bone, and she dreaded having to ride again tomorrow. What's worse, the Scotsmen seemed to know, and some made a point of poking fun at her for it.

As they pulled in front of what looked to be some type of inn or tavern, Lacey stumbled as she climbed down.

"Och lass, I've got somethin' ye can practice ridin' should ye need to build yer strength," Angus leered and winked at her.

Lacey held herself high, straightened her back and looked him straight in the eye. Smirking, she winked at him. "Oh, Angus. I could say the same for you, but I think I need someone who will last longer than a minute to practice with."

The roar around her caused the innkeeper to come out and see what the commotion was. Lacey sauntered inside, smiling as the Scotsmen laughed behind her.

She settled at the nearby table as Jamie inquired about the rooms and supper. He came back with two heaping bowls of stew, and one key.

Taking the bowl from him, Lacey dug in. And suddenly, desperately wished for salt.

Jamie snickered as he downed his bowl. "Beggers canna be choosers, lass."

"Maybe not, but they can certainly dream," she grimaced.

Angus and the others shortly joined them, and he passed her his flask. She eyed it dubiously. Jamie leaned and whispered into her ear, "Strong Scotch makes the stew go down easier."

She took the flask and held it high in a toast. "When in Scotland!" She downed half the flask as the Scotsmen cheered.

"I've been meaning to ask ye, lass. Where are ye from? Ye certainly arna Scots, or English for that matter," Jamie mused.

Lacey stilled. What year is it? Would I be from the colonies, or America? Thinking quickly she tried to stick close to the truth. What were some of the oldest cities, around before the Revolutionary War, just in case? "I'm from Boston."

Jamie whistled. "Ye've travelled far, then. How'd ye come to be here? And why were ye running from the English?"

In truth, Lacey hadn't even seen the English. And she most certainly had absolutely no idea how she got there. But gazing across the candlelight, seeing the kindness in his eyes, she couldn't bear to lie to him. "Honestly? I can't remember. I lost my parents two years ago, and don't have any family left. Last I remember I was looking for an adventure and a new place to call home."

Jamie nodded with a mixture of empathy and pity in his eyes. "I've lost me parents as well. I know the pain."

She smiled softly at him, feeling the tears well a bit for the first time in a long while. "Well," she declared brusquely. "I'd better be heading off to bed. If you'll point me towards my room?"

Jamie cleared his throat and glanced sheepishly at her, then the others. "About that, lass. Y'see, they've only the one room left for tonight. And it be the one with no lock."

Lacey flushed, looking at Angus and the other five very, very large men, catching his meaning.

"A man will do a lot with a bit o' drink in him that he wouldna do otherwise," Jamie nodded his head towards the others. "I was thinking, with yer permission, I may sleep on the floor next to yer bed. To watch over ye and all."

Lacey considered, then nodded. "Better the Scotsman you know than the one you don't, right?"

Jamie smiled. "Suppose so lass. For now," he winked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

Lights flashed in front of her eyes, blinding her as she stretched her arms out. Reaching, grasping in front of her, desperate to cling to the source.

Time sped up. The lights rushed toward her, pushing out all the darkness. Her ears roared, heart pulsing as she put her hands up to stop it, stop the light from drowning her.

Strong hands gripped hers, warming away the chill, chasing away the light. She awoke with a sob as her eyes flew open, racing up to meet his. The Scotsman, red curls dancing by the light of the fire behind him. Eyes gentle, full of concern.

Lacey took a shuddering breath inward, hiccupping, as big tears streaked her face.

Jamie sat on the bed and gathered her up in his arms, wrapping his plaid around her, warming her icy body to the bones. Lacey clung to him and burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, pulling him closer with her fists clinging to the front of his shirt. He held her will she shook, silently sobbing into him as he rubbed slow circles around her back, cooing into her hair with the same soothing sounds he'd used thousands of times to calm a wild mare.

Jamie felt her relax against him, her breathing slowing. "'Twas only a dream, Sassenach," he whispered into her ear. "I've got ye now, lass."

She sighed into him, giving herself over to the warmth, the circles of his strong hands slowly tracing away the fear. Her heart slowed, and as she nestled into his neck she felt his strong pulse beating against her ear. A soft sigh blew out her nose as she drifted back to sleep.

A loud knock brought them both awake with a jump, eyes wide open, hearts pounding. The door swung open quickly and Angus marched through, shutting it behind him. He looked at the bed and smirked, raising and wiggling his eyebrows.

Lacey looked down and blushed crimson. She was still wrapped around Jamie, arms tangled with his plaid thrown over them. Her head was tucked into his neck, his cheek turned and resting against hers. She struggled to push off him and back further on the bed, away from Angus.

He tossed a bundle towards her. "Hope ye like yer brides clothes, lassie," he winked.

Confusion ran across her face, and she slid her gaze towards Jamie. With bravado she wasn't sure he felt, he climbed out of bed brusquely and strolled to Angus. "Hear me true, Angus. If'n the lass 'ad been bedded, ye woulda known a'fore ye banged down th'door."

Angus grinned wide and slapped him on the shoulder. "'Och, you misunderstand me, but I'll be sure to listen close come nightfall." He roared with laughter, before his features fell and a look of fierce concern crossed his face.

"I wasna jokin' about the bride clothes, young Jamie," Angus looked sharply at him. "The Watch arrived soon after ye retired last eve."

Lacey watched Jamie's entire countenance shift, his back stiffen, muscles tightening as he drew a sharp breath.

"What Watch?" She asked from the bed, not moving to dress until she was alone.

They ignored her, carrying on in a language she couldn't understand, expressions fierce, glancing every so often towards her where she rested on the bed. Gaelic, she realized, listening to the melodic brogue of the Scotsmen.

After a sharp nod from Jamie, Angus strode out, closing the door behind him. Jamie turned back towards her, his gaze softening as he met her eyes. He paced towards the bed, sitting gingerly next to her, and gently took her hand.

"Ye asked about the Watch, Sassenach?" He questioned. So he had heard her. She tilted her head expectantly, raising her eyebrows at him.

Jamie gave a small smile before turning to look out the window. "They're traitors, really. A band o' Scotsmen who'd sell their own mother if they thought they'd make a profit from it." Jamie sighed angrily. "The point is, they're here to find the Scots who done the raidin' on the English a few days past."

He turned and met her questioning gaze. "It was you, wasn't it?" She asked him, but meeting his eyes she already knew the answer.

Jamie nodded, carefully watching her expression. "Well, Angus thought quickly. We needed a purpose in bein' here, y'see? One that would explain why we arrived late last night, too."

Lacey nodded, watching him cautiously, a feeling of apprehension growing in the pit of her stomach. His words tumbled out, faster than the next. "Well, that excuse was you. We're here for his niece's wedding, he told them."

Her mouth dropped open as understanding dawned. Her heart fluttered, and panic bubbled up from somewhere deep, spilling out of her with a rush. "Who?" Lacey whispered. "Who am I supposed to marry?"

Jamie flushed from his red mop of curls, down his cheeks, down his chest. "Me." He said simply, smiling over at her. "In about an hour, to boot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

It started with a flutter, first one, then a hundred, then a thousand little wings beating in her belly, bubbling up and up. She bit her lip, tried to keep it in, but they burst forth, and before she could help herself Lacey was giggling, shoulders shaking, eyes watering with the force of the laughter rippling out of her.

Her mind raced, spinning so fast she was dizzy with her own thoughts. How could this be real? The hysteria swept her, little bubbles of thought popping up, bursting as soon as she acknowledged them. She, Lacey, was back in time. Face to face with a man so handsome it made her heart ache. And she was supposed to _marry_ him.

She laughed so hard she choked on it, wheezing, her stomach still rippling as she tried to catch her breath. A big hand reached towards her face. Jamie's knuckles brushed, catching the tears. Finally meeting his gaze, she felt a pang of guilt. He was flushed red, embarrassed, looking sheepish, one eye peaking out at her from the side of his face as he watched her.

"I didna' think it'd be _that_ bad, Sassenach," he drawled, the corner of his lips pulling up in a small smirk.

She swallowed the rest of the giggles, cheeks flushing in shame, but as she opened her mouth to apologize Jamie shook his head and waved her off. "Not a real wedding, lass, though it'd be me honor." He winked, and she bit her lip to catch the smile spreading.

He watched the way her teeth came down, pulling it in, that plump lip, then her tongue poking out to smooth it over. A small rumble escaped from the back of Jamie's throat as he stood up off the bed and turned towards the embers in the fireplace. "Nae, lass. But a farce, a pretend wedding, if ye will. Big and brash enough to fool the English a'fore we all ride off safe in the morn."

Lacey took in a few deep breathes, finally feeling the panic subside. A fake wedding. This, she could handle.

She turned her eyes up to his and nodded. "Okay," she whispered, a soft smile on her face.

He gave her a curt nod in return, his own smile pulling up, mirroring hers. "Right. Well, I'll see to the preparations with Angus, then. 'Spose I'll see ye later, at the alter, then."

"Jamie," she called softly as he strode towards the door, unable to hide the mischief in her eyes as he turned back towards her.

"I'll look forward to our wedding night," she cooed at him, fluttering her eyelashes and pinning him to the spot with a devilish smile. She saw his ears burn as he whipped around and slammed the door shut behind him.

She washed and dressed, and couldn't help but moan longingly for a toothbrush and toothpaste as she chewed on a few leaves of mint. Finally, she held up the small mirror she found on the bedside table, taking it in. Despite the charade, she couldn't help the flutter in her chest seeing herself in her "bride's clothes," as Angus called it. The neck of the gown scooped low across the front, skimming the tops of her breasts, which were pushed up by the corset. An empire waist with delicate little lace caped sleeves, layer after layer of lace in a pattern so delicate and intricate cascaded down to her feet.

A soft knock sounded at the door, pulling her gaze away from her own reflection. "Come in," she called over her shoulder as she turned.

The Innkeeper's wife entered, a bundle in her arms, shutting the door softly behind her.

"They're almost ready for you," she said softly, coming up behind her. "I borrowed this for you from one of the lassies in the village, if ye'd like to borrow it for yer ceremony." She held up a big fold of plaid fabric with a large silver brooch on top, the colors of the plaid unlike ones she'd seen Jamie and the others wear.

"What is it?" It was beautiful, Lacey thought, taking in the weave of green, red and blue, with little slips of white feathering in an out of the intricate plaid.

"Plaid 'o yer groom, surely," she bobbed her head, coming around to drape it over Lacey's thin shoulders, carefully lining up the top of the plaid with the shoulders and scoops of lace.

Lacey was about to open her mouth but thought better of it, figuring the Scotsmen must have kept the truth to themselves. Instead, she turned to study the mirror once again.

Lacey gasped, barely recognizing the woman staring back at her, once the plaid was draped over her shoulders, cinched together at the waist with an enormous silver pin. She looked wild, proud, strong. Almost like she really belonged in this world, in this time. The Innkeeper's wife pinned her hair up behind her, and she watched with amazement as the sweep of her hair lengthened her neck, sharpened her cheeks. "That'll do, lass. Take a minute now, but don't dawdle. They're ready for ye." She patted her shoulder and quietly left the room.

Lacey threw up a prayer for strength, closed her eyes for a few deep breathes, then steadied her nerves and headed for the door. She opened it to find Angus' arm raised, preparing to knock.

If her stomach weren't in knots she would have collapsed into another fit of giggles at the expression on his face, a bundle of daisies and heather in hand. His jaw hung slack, eyes wide, as an enormous grin broke out over his face. He handed her the bouquet, eyes sparkling, like he knew her secret even if she didn't know herself.

Taking the bouquet, Lacey pulled back her shoulders, holding her head high as she stepped past him into the hall. "To play the part, you must look the part," she said haughtily, but even she couldn't help but notice the tremor in her voice.

Angus grunted, but other than shooting her a knowing look that turned her pink straight up to her ears, he stayed silent, taking her arm instead to lead her down the stairs.

"As yer me niece and all, I'll be the one giving ye away to young Jamie," Angus commented as the came down the stairs. She hummed quietly, acknowledging, as he led her out the inn and into a courtyard behind.

There were people milling about, gathering to watch as Angus walked her down the stone steps, but she saw none of them. Didn't see the men of the Watch, looking on from the shade of the horse stalls, nor the girls from the village sick with jealousy and longing for Jamie. " _Jamie_ ," she breathed, meeting his eyes across the field of heather.

He stood there tall, strong, red curls ruffling along the breeze. His plaid was different too, matching hers, as she floated towards him on a bed of heather. She watched his eyes roam over her, and felt herself smiling up at him, forgetting for a moment this wasn't real, was just pretend. His smile tugged up back at her, eyes twinkling, dimple peaking out at her, and for a moment she thought he must have forgotten, too.

The ceremony was short, sweet, but a blur. She couldn't tell you a single thing that happened, she was so swept up in Jamie's eyes, in the warmth of his fingers closed over hers, in the twinkle in his smile. She blinked, and suddenly she was being whisked into his arms, pulled up as his head came down for a kiss.

Jamie's lips were soft, _so_ soft, but firm and sure. She closed her eyes as his lips slid over hers, gentle, tentative but exploring. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as she sank into him, giving herself over as her heart fluttered wildly and heat shot down to coil low in her belly.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it began it was over, Jamie pulling away, flushed pink by the roar of the Scotsmen cheering. She was in a daze as he led her through the heather, back up the stone steps and into the Inn to sit at a long table.

Others joined them, cheering and laughing, while music played and whisky flowed. Lacey was swept up, swept away by it all. They danced and drank and ate until night had long fallen and she swore her feet would burst. Jamie strolled toward her where she turned with Ned, one of his clansmen, on the threadbare floor, reaching out and scooping her up into his arms.

"And now, ye bastards, it's time I take me wife to bed," he roared, carrying her up the stairs to the room they shared last night, with raucous laughter and bawdy suggestions following up behind them…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

Jamie kicked open then door, and dropped Lacey to her feet in front of the blazing fireplace. Looking down at her, eyes bright, he reached his hand up towards her face as a knock landed on the door behind him. Lacey breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to the door, stepping out to have a word with Angus. Her heart was fluttering away in her chest, her mind spinning with too much alcohol, too much dancing, too much of _him_ for her to resist, to remember that it was all pretend, it wasn't real.

Jamie returned a few minutes later, his face pale, eying her like she was a colt he was trying not to spook as he approached cautiously.

"What is it?" She asked him, a chill shooting down her spine at his expression.

He licked his lips before biting the bottom one, glancing at her sideways. He sighed before sitting down in front of her on the edge of the bed. "Y'remember the wedding, an all?"

She huffed a short laugh, confusion playing over her features as she swept her eyes over his face, searching for something. "Yeah?"

Jamie couldn't quite bring his eyes up to hers, couldn't quite look her in the eye. His mind spun as he tried to think of the right words, the right way to put it, so she'd _see,_ so she'd understand. He cleared his throat before sweeping his eyes up to hers, his face locked, trapped in her gaze. "T'was real, after all, it seems," he mused softly, simply, watching as she froze, her face still a mixture of amusement and confusion, until his words sunk down in, penetrated the wall of booze and merriment, and made a little home in her heart. He watched the horror creep into her eyes first, then anger came to mix in, before finally some emotion he couldn't quite place seemed to win out.

Lacey's lips moved once, twice, three times, trying and failing to form words, words which could accurately express her confusion, her anger, her fear, but nothing came. Jamie's hand shot out, grasping her wrist just in time to catch her and sweep her up into his arms as her eyes rolled back before she hit the floor.

Lacey's eyes fluttered open awhile later, and she found herself wrapped up in Jamie's lap in front of the fireplace where he was seated in the armchair. Her eyes searched his face as he stared into the flames, his hand stroking her back, thumb teasing the skin at the nape of her neck.

"How?" She asked softly, searching his face, leaning her head into his shoulder as she looked up at him.

A hmm rumbled up from the back of his throat as he tilted his head to look down at her face, pale in the light of the fire. "Seems the good friar wasna too keen on the farce of it." Jamie sighed before continuing. "We needed to convince the Watch an all, so Angus waited a bit then said he was mistaken, wasna a farce at all, and there ye have it." He turned his eyes back towards the flames, not wanting to see her reject him a second time, not in the same day, not now that she was really his wife.

Her words startled his eyes back to hers, near broke his heart. "I'm sorry, Jamie," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

He snorted, gathering her closer, pressing a soft smile to the top of her hair. "Tis I who's sorry, Sassenach," he whispered, wiping her face with the pad of his thumb, catching her tears. He stroked her face, whispering soothing words into her hair as the tears fell, until she sighed into him and buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

"I canna promise ye much, Sassenach, but I can promise ye as yer laird and man, I'll protect ye with my life, would lay it down in an instant for yours. I'll treat ye fairly, willna lie to ye, and will give ye all I have until my dying breath," he whispered, grasping her face between his two strong hands, eyes fiercely pouring into hers.

Lacey's lips trembled as she nodded, not trusting herself to speak around the lump in her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed as he brought his lips down to hers, hard at first, then softening to explore. Lacey sighed into him, giving herself over to the kiss, giving herself over to him, and letting, for just a moment, her fears and hesitations and complete _bewilderment_ fall away, fall into him.

Jamie caught her sigh, taking the chance to tilt his head, deepening the kiss as he slid is tongue across her bottom lip, then into her mouth. He tasted her, tasted every inch, and felt himself harden as her tongue tasted back, sliding tentatively along his, then into his mouth. He moaned as she kissed him back, exploring, then lightly tightening her lips along his tongue as he retreated.

Lacey pulled back slightly, looking into his hooded gaze, feeling her own lips droop slightly. Jamie sighed deep, shifting her on his lap, and she felt the hardness of him beneath her. "Y'understand, right, Sassenach? Why Angus had to tell us tonight?"

She nodded, blushing pink. "Jamie, there's something you should know…"

As he looked at her, eyes questioning, she couldn't meet his gaze. What was she supposed to say? Lacey knew enough of this time to know purity was a virtue, expected even. Lacey wasn't very experienced, but she was by no means a virgin. How could she tell him that, explain, without giving the rest away? He promised honesty, and she knew he deserved the same.

She took a deep breath, fisting her hands in the front of his shirt, before bringing her eyes back up to meet his. "I'm not a virgin," she whispered, turning crimson as his eyes narrowed slightly.

His gaze flickered back to the flames for a brief moment, before turning back to hers, harder, harsher. "Were ye forced?" He whispered, fierce and angry as a flush rose on his cheeks.

She shook her head, smiling a little sadly. "No, not forced. It's… different, where I'm from. People... It wasn't a bad thing, it wasn't shameful, if you didn't wait until marriage," she forced out, trying to explain, willing him to understand. It hurt his pride, she could tell, as he continued to look towards the flames, features both soft and hard in the firelight.

"I would have told you, before, if this was supposed to be real, Jamie. I- I promise to be honest with you, too," she said softly, still watching his face.

He chewed on the inside of his lip, and seemed to mull that over for a time, before returning his gaze to hers, eyes twinkling just a bit. "Well," he said softly, voice a little tentative, a little shy. "Guess it's good one of us is still one, then."

She hiccupped a little laugh of surprise at that, corners of her lips turning up in a small smile. He smiled sheepishly back, then his eyes turned determined as he looked back to her lips. He stood suddenly, carrying her over and dropping her on the bed. "I may not be your first, Sassenach, but by God I'll be your last," he growled, climbing down on top of her, and claiming her lips once again in a fierce kiss.

 **Smut to follow in the next chapter(s)… You've been warned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a friendly reminder that this story was rated Mature for a reason, and from here on out smut will follow. However, I intend to still have some substance in the story throughout, so it won't be smut on top of smut (sorry, or you're welcome, depending on your perspective).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

Jamie braced himself on his forearms, hovering above her as his lips explored her own, tentative and gentle in his touch. Lacey felt her head start to spin as his teeth lightly grazed over her bottom lip, followed by the tip of his tongue, teasing, begging entry. Her mouth opened on a sigh, and Jamie moaned low in his throat as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tangling and sliding against hers. He tasted of Scotch and meat, and something uniquely him, unquestionably Jamie. He brushed his hand across her face, sliding up from the delicate curve of her neck into her hair, tangling his fingers beneath the soft strands.

Lacey felt herself being pulled downstream on a flood of desire, dizzy and breathless from Jamie's kiss, from wanting him. They broke apart with a gasp as he slightly lowered his body onto hers and she could feel his thick erection grinding against her thigh. She raised her hooded eyes up to his and couldn't help the smile spreading over her face, matching his own.

Lacey chuckled breathlessly as her eyes roamed over Jamie's face, taking in his flushed cheeks, wide pupils, the slight dimple in his cheek. "And why's my kissing funny to ye, lass?" Jamie raised an eyebrow, feigning outrage, but betrayed by the husky, laughing tone of his voice.

Her smile widened and she couldn't look away from the twinkling in his eyes. "I thought you were a virgin," she whispered breathlessly, not recognizing the sultry voice coming out of her.

Clearly he was enjoying the effect he was having on her, as his gaze dropped back down to her lips, watching her tongue peak out to smooth the bottom one. "I said I was a virgin, lass. I didna say I was an innocent," he winked as his husky laugh rumbled over her, sending heat straight down between her thighs.

Jamie feathered soft kisses from the corner of her lips, following the line of her jaw and down the side of her neck, growling his pleasure when she sighed in response. He leaned back to his knees and clasped her hands with his own, threading his fingers with hers before pulling her up and off the bed. The stood facing each other then, eyes roaming over each other hungrily as they fought to control their breathing.

Lacey caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and Jamie felt himself harden painfully at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Undress me," she whispered, smiling wide as she watched the tips of his ears turn crimson. But Jamie didn't shy away from a challenge, and by the look in her eyes he knew this was exactly that. "You first," he rumbled back, holding his arms out to his side.

Lacey took her time, unclasping and unwinding his plaid, until he was standing in front of her, fully erect and in only his shirt. She reached out and skimmed her fingers along the bit of skin above the neck of his shirt, before trailing down over his broad chest to the hem. She wrapped the hem in her hands, and as she slid it up and over his arms she trailed the backs of her fingers up the muscled contours of his abdomen and chest. She stepped back then, boldly letting her eyes roll over the front of his body, and he heard the soft whine she tried to hide as she took in the length of him with her eyes. He let out a snort and a smirk before cocking an eyebrow at her and tilting his head. "Like what ye see, Sassenach?"

She blushed as her eyes shot back up to his, and she held her arms out to her side, mirroring his actions. Jamie stalked up to her exuding confidence until she noticed the slight trembling in his fingers as he pulled the plaid up over her shoulders, and turned her to unbutton her lace gown. As he worked his way down the buttons, fumbling and uttering curses under his breath, she started to giggle. Her laughter quickly broke off to a moan, as he brought his head down to kiss and graze his teeth over the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. He snorted against her shoulder as he finished the last button, then he pushed the gown down and off, before grabbing her wrist to turn her to face him.

Jamie sucked in his breath in a hiss, and his cock twitched as his eyes roamed from her face, over the curves of her breasts and the pink, erect nipples, down to the curls between her thighs, the graceful turn of her legs, and finally her cute little toes, wiggling anxiously against the floor. Feeling suddenly shy, Lacey started to cross her arms over her chest as she ducked her head, until Jamie sharply caught her wrists in his hands, pulling her arms wide. "The sight of ye, in front of me, is so beautiful it hurts," he whispered to her as he pulled her into the circle of his arms for a kiss.

His kiss was more forceful this time, frantic and heavy with passion and lust. Lacey's head spun and she moaned against his lips as his hands traced over her back and down to lightly grip her ass. She wound her hands around his neck and pulled herself tight against him, crushing her breasts to the coarse hairs on his chest. Jamie broke the kiss suddenly, scooping her up in his arms then laying her gently onto the middle of the bed. He looked down at her a moment, completely in awe of the sight of her, and suddenly extremely nervous.

She sensed and saw the moment he started to tense, and she reached out and took his hand in hers, gently pulling him onto the bed and over her, spreading her legs so he kneeled between her. She brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled up into his eyes. "Don't be shy, Jamie," she whispered, rubbing her other hand up his strong arm to his shoulder.

Jamie moved his hand between them to lightly caress her breast, moving his thumb over the nipple as she closed her eyes on a sigh. Encouraged, he leaned down to kiss her neck as he moved his hand lower over her belly, delighting as he saw goose bumps raise over her skin. As he reached the curls between her thighs though he paused, looking back down at her eyes, searching for something.

She smiled encouragingly up at him. "You do know what to do, don't you, Jamie," she whispered, a question and a bit of a challenge in her voice.

He flushed but nodded shortly, and without warning she felt him thrust his cock into her. Jamie watched with horror as her eyes went wide and she cried out, and he saw the pain flash over her face as she gripped his shoulders hard. He held himself completely still, trying not to move, but loving the wet feel over her enclosing him to the hilt.

"It's OK, Jamie, it's OK," she whispered, relaxing her face and the grip of her hands. She giggled softly, "next time though, I need to warm up a bit more first."

He blushed redder than she thought she'd ever seen him at that, and started to pull back out of her until she wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling him closer, pulling him back inside of her. He moaned at the feel over her tightening around him, burying his face in her shoulder as she ran her hands over his arms.

He shuddered as she licked the shell of his ear, grazing it with her teeth. "Thrust into me, Jamie," she whispered huskily, raising her hips up to push against his.

Jamie started to move against her then, slowly at first, but picking up the pace at her words of encouragement into his ear. He stilled himself suddenly, still inside her, trying to hang on before he came too quickly. "It's OK, Jamie," she whispered to him, but he shook his head and raised it to look into her eyes.

"What kinda warmin' up ye mean, Lacey?" He asked, and she shivered at the sound of her name on his lips.

She took one of his hands in hers, splaying his palm on her belly before sliding it down to where they were joined between her legs. She took his finger and guided it to her clit, bucking up and arching her back as he started to circle and press against it. Jamie felt her grow wetter around him as her breathing hitched, and he reveled in the whines and moans she was making now against his lips. He continued to circle her clit and started to thrust into her again, feeling her tighten and tighten around him. It was too much, she felt too good around him, and as soon as he started to lose control she shuddered and clenched tight around him, moaning his name loudly, sending him over the edge as he slammed into her one final time, emptying himself into her.

He collapsed to her side, pulling her tight against him as she threw her arm over his chest and snuggled her head into his shoulder. They lay there awhile together as their breathing slowed, and she sighed and wrapped tighter against him as he ran his hand over her back and shoulders.

"Was it… I mean… Did ye… Did ye enjoy it?" He asked her, his voice shy and soft.

She smiled against his shoulder, her heart melting at the question, and nodded. "Yes Jamie, I enjoyed it very much," she whispered, her voice feathering over his skin.

He nodded then tucked his head against hers, leaning into her ear. "Me too," he whispered back, smiling as she giggled softly against him. He reached down and pulled the blankets over them, and she settled in to the crook of his arm, throwing her leg over his thigh and splaying her hand on his abdomen.

"Rest now, young Jamie," she whispered, looking up at him beneath her lashes. "I'm not done with you yet tonight."

His laughed rolled over her as she felt his cock twitch against her thigh, and he pulled her tighter before resting his head atop hers, cheek in her hair. He inhaled deeply before shutting his eyes. Just as she started to drift off to sleep, she heard him snore softly into her hair. "Thank you," she whispered to the air around her, sighing into his shoulder. "Thank you for pulling me out of that car and bringing me to him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

Warm. She felt warm from head to toe. Stretching a bit, Lacey nestled further into her pillow with a soft sigh. Warm, and sated too. The tendrils of sleep wound up around her, calling her back down. She pulled the blanket around her and felt herself starting to drift off again.

Her eyes shot open suddenly and her heart started to race. There was a hand on her thigh. And another one peaking out from underneath her pillow. The warmth was pressing in on her back, from shoulders to the backs of her calves. Her toes were tucked against someone's shins.

The memories flooded in suddenly, overwhelming and swirling around in front of her eye. She was in Scotland. It was 200 years earlier than when she ever should have been there. And she was in bed with a Scotsman. Her husband.

Lacey struggled to gasp in a halting breath, and the hand on her thigh moved up to span her belly, pulling her back against a wall of muscle. "Breathe, Sassenach," a voice rumbled in her ear, tickling the hair curling there to her neck.

She closed her eyes and forced several deep breaths in and out, before a flush crept over her cheeks. She was in bed, completely naked, with a stranger who was now her husband. And her husband was very much _enjoying_ it.

Lacey lay still as stone as her breathing returned to normal and her mind slowed. The hand on her belly began to trace patterns over her smooth skin, sending goose bumps and shivers dancing in it's path. She shuttered a little, and felt something twitch slightly in response against the bottom of her butt cheek. Despite her panic and increasing terror as she finally grasped the reality she was now living, Lacey couldn't help her heated arousal at the thought of her husband, lying behind her, hard and wanting her again.

"Better?" The voice rumbled in her ear once again, dancing down to pool deep in her belly.

Lacey let out a soft sigh and a hum of agreement, fighting to resist the urge to push herself back against Jamie's erection.

She felt him inhale deeply into the side of her neck, and this time Lacey couldn't help the little shudder that ran through her. All of a sudden, before she could react, she felt the warmth pull away sharply. Jamie slipped out of bed, pulling his shirt on and wrapping his plaid as she turned to look at him, bringing the sheet up to cover her breasts.

Jamie wouldn't meet her eye as he dressed himself, and after slipping on his boots headed to the door.

"Jamie," she called softly. "Where are you going?"

He refused to turn back from the door, refused to look her in the eye. He tilted his head slightly, and as he turned the handle called over his shoulder. "Dress and come down quickly. We'll be riding hard again today and the sun's already breaking."

At the thump of the door closing, Lacey let out a deep sigh and fell back onto the bed with a rush. The panic bubbled up again, chasing away the last flushes of desire and leaving her cold and shaken. What had she gotten herself into? She didn't know a thing about how to live and survive in this time, in this place. She didn't know a thing about the culture or the history of the people. And she didn't know a damn thing about her husband. Who was he, really? Could she trust him? Her belly sank with a sickening thud. Would he beat her? What kind of man was he? She had a hunch such a thing wouldn't be that far out of the norm for this time. Hell, she thought with a snort, it probably _was_ the norm for this time.

But just as she worked herself up into a state, thoughts of last night drifted back in, and she knew she was being kind of ridiculous. Jamie was so tender and thoughtful. Sweet, and attentive. And she was grateful last night to be with him, she thought suddenly. She was grateful and frankly the happiest she'd ever felt with a man. She'd have to be careful. He'd promised not to lie, and she'd honor his trust and do the same. But she couldn't let the truth about her past slip out, either. For all she knew, she'd be burned at a damn stake.

That thought left her cold all over, and ice raced through her veins and settled in to stay. They would absolutely, without a doubt, think she was a witch if they knew. Hell, she didn't even know what the truth was. She had no clue how she got here.

She'd been so carefree so far, just taking things in, living in the moment. She might be lucky she already hadn't been beaten, or worse. She shook her head. She needed to be so much more cautious from now on. She needed to focus on her surroundings, focus on the conversations and the people. She needed to learn how to live if she wanted to survive.

When she came down to break her fast Jamie couldn't help but notice the pale color of her cheeks. Her eyes were wide as she swept the room, but she sent him a soft smile when she caught his stare and headed towards him.

Angus and the others threw smirks and sly glances their direction, but they'd already agreed with Jamie that they'd reserve all the comments for him alone. He felt Lacey shudder this morning against him, and he didn't want to frighten her any further.

As she ate beside him Jamie struggled to think of what to say to her. She seemed so frail and withdrawn. Was she disappointed with him, in the cold light of day? Had he not lived up to the other lovers she'd had? Had he failed her already?

Jamie studied her closely. He felt his chest warm with the thought of last night, and he couldn't help the little smile spreading over his face when he thought of her reactions to him. No, she had enjoyed it. Though a novice, of that he was certain. Her moans and hands over him assured him of that. Then what was it? What left her panicking and shivering in the morning, pale and silent as a statue beside him?

As she finished pushing most of her food around her plate, he squeezed her shoulder gently, sending a soft smile down as she raised her eyes to his. She smiled back, but Jamie still felt the fear flutter in his belly. While she'd smiled with her mouth, her eyes were far away, stormy and troubled. "Come, lass. It's time," he said softly to her, gently taking her hand to pull her up from the table.

She nodded, standing to follow him out to the horses. After mounting he pulled her up to ride in front of him once more, and the others chuckled as the glanced in his direction. Jamie wasn't concerned, and with a blush shook them off as they began to ride away from the Inn. In that moment, Jamie's thoughts solely circled on his new wife before him. Maybe she was just overwhelmed? This was all as new to her as it was to him, surely. He'd give her her space as the road to process. But Jamie vowed silently to God, then and there, that by the end of the day, he'd figure out a way to bring some warmth back into her eyes. He may not be the man she'd chosen for herself at first, but he'd do whatever it took to make sure he'd be the man she'd chose on this day, and all after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Outlander novels/TV Series are the source of the original work. Jamie Fraser/OC fantasy. I don't know Jamie Fraser, do not own the character Jamie Fraser, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

By the time they broke to camp for the night a cold drizzle had started to fall, soaking them all to the skin. While Jamie worked to get a fire going and a few others hunted some game for dinner, Lacey settled on a nearby log, pale and shivering in the gray light of early evening.

Her eyes were distant as she stared into the flames, and Jamie realized with a grimace that she hadn't spoken a single word the entire day. She hadn't complained either, not once as they stopped for a few short breaks, just climbing down, relieving herself in the bushes and then swinging back up to ride onwards, and he admired her strength. But he couldn't help but think as he watched her trembling that she looked so frail, so lost, a little ray of sunshine dimming under the onslaught of drizzle and dirt.

Angus soon returned with some squirrels and set to roasting them in the fire while the others settled around the spit, pulling a few more logs close. Jamie settled next to Lacey, hesitant and unsure whether she'd allow him to take her into his arms and hold her close. She hadn't glanced away once from the flickering flames, she hadn't moved a muscle. She just sat under a cloak they'd brought from the inn, shivering as water fell on her hair, her nose, kissing her cheeks.

Angus grunted and handed Jamie two portions of squirrel for him and Lacey to share, gesturing with his eyebrows and nodding his head that Jamie should do something, help her somehow.

He handed her a few pieces of meat, startling her from whatever was consuming her thoughts, and she shot him a small grateful smile before taking the squirrel from him and delicately pulling strips off to eat. Satisfied she was at least somewhat responsive, he downed his portion, washing the rest down with a large swig of Scotch before passing the flask to her.

Lacey sighed, taking the flask and allowing her fingertips to brush against Jamie's warm, strong hands. She took a deep sip, holding in a cough at the harsh liquid burning its way down her throat to warm her belly. She passed Jamie back the flask, and sighed softly as he set it down to clasp both her hands in his, rubbing them to ward off some of the chill of the evening. Lacey sighed softly again before sliding over to lean and rest her head on Jamie's shoulder, gaze once more focused on the fire in front of her.

Jamie leaned down to press a kiss into her hair before bringing his arm around to pull her closer to his side, wrapping part of his plaid around her in the process. She was stiff for just a moment before relaxing completely against him, her arm circling under the plaid around his back, her head tucked in on his shoulder, and a soft hum of pleasure sounded from the back of her throat.

Angus and the others carefully averted their gaze, but Jamie caught the sly smiles and winks sent in their direction, and did his best to glower before Lacey noticed and became uncomfortable. She snuggled her head under his chin and slid her other hand around to tangle with his on his knee, and an answering hum of delight rumbled deep in his chest.

She giggled softly as he vibrated against her ear, soaking in the warmth he was giving her. "Back with me yet, Sassenach?" He lilted softly in her ear.

"Hmmm," she agreed, closing her eyes to the fire and settling fully against Jamie's chest, arm around his back holding him tight at his waist.

"Where'd ye go this day?" He questioned, playfully skating his fingertips over the back of the hand he was holding, thumb weaving in and out of the knuckles.

She sighed, trembling a bit against his chest. "The past," she said simply, and he let it rest at that.

He held her quietly a few minutes more, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Doona fear the present and future, lass. We're in this together now, and I willna fail ye," he rumbled softly.

She tightened her grip on his hand and waist and tilted her head to smile softly up at him. "How do you, a perfect stranger, know the right things to say to me, Jamie?"

He chuckled a bit before scooping her into his arms and rising suddenly to retreat back a ways from the fire. "Och, lass," he scoffed playfully, "I'm ye're husband. O'course I know the things ye want to hear. But that doesna make them any less o' the truth." He sealed that promise with a soft kiss as he settled against the base of the nearby tree, pulling her close in his lap under his plaid.

She sighed into his kiss before the sounds of laughter rose behind her, pulling her out of the haze. She sighed and gazed happily into his eyes before turning to snuggle into his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "And I'm thankful for that," she whispered, holding him close.

"Get some sleep now, lass. Won't be long a'fore we're riding once more," he whispered into the top of her hair.

"Where are we going, anyways?" She asked him, realizing even if he said a name she wouldn't have a clue where that was.

He sighed, and was quiet for so long she started to drift into sleep. "Home," he rumbled softly, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her forehead as sleep claimed her.


	9. Chapter 9

The riding was rapidly catching up to Lacey, and by the end of the next day she could barely shift in her seat without feeling aching muscles strain and protest the continued pain and exertion. Despite the chill of the evening, sweat beaded on her brow and she grimaced heavily as Jamie helped her out of the saddle. Jamie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Why don't ye settle by the fire, Sassenach, while I catch ye some supper?"

She nodded gratefully and ambled over to where Angus and another man, Collin, were stoking the flames. Her pain not lost on them, Angus guffawed loudly, not so subtly implying that she was sore from riding Jamie more than the horse itself.

Lacey felt her cheeks flame as her temper frayed, and in a haze of embarrassment, pain and anger, she couldn't bite back the words as she snapped at him. "You wanted me to ride you, Angus, you should have married me yourself."

The big Scotsman flushed and his face thundered as he raised himself over her. "Speak to me again like that, lass, an you'll be beggin me to over the alternative," he shouted at her, gesturing wildly as he stalked off mumbling about women keeping their mouths shut.

Lacey huffed and shut her eyes, wondering whether she should feel more frightened or amused. Frightened, she decided, as caught sight of Jamie's flaming face and narrowed gaze as he strode determinedly towards her out of the edge of the forest. His strong arm gripped hers like a vice as he yanked her up roughly, hauling her over his shoulder before stalking back towards the woods.

"Canna leave ye for one second, can I, Sassenach, a'fore ye have half the camp threatenin' to beat ye, and the other half threatenin' worse?" He growled over his shoulder, ignoring her huffs and struggles before she was suddenly flying over his shoulder and landing in a heap of skirts in the brush.

"What the hell was that for?" She roared, eyes flashing as she struggled back up to stand in front of him, fists clenching.

"I'm thinkin' I should be askin' ye the same!" He bellowed back, raking a hand roughly through his curls, sending them flying wildly around his face. "Ye shouldna talk to no man like ye did, least of all one who's not your husband, and especially not in public," he roared at her, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

She scoffed at that, rolling her eyes. "I'll speak to anyone, anytime, however I damn well please!" Lacey crossed her arms tightly, back rigid as she faced him down.

His face closed off suddenly, head dropping as he strode up to her with purpose. Before she could blink, he'd pinned her up against the tree behind her. His voice was quiet and drawn, sending a chill through her as he spoke. "I canna always protect ye, Sassenach. I doona know the rules where it is ye've come from, but as ye find yerself here now, ye need to heed me. Ye canna, here, speak to anyone, anytime. And it sickens me to think what could happen if ye did." His voice was pained as he finished, fists tight on her upper arms as he leaned against her, pushing her back fully against the bark of the tree.

Lacey swallowed, all fight leaving her in a rush as her body collapsed into the weight of his hands. He was right, of course, and she was an idiot to forget the relationship men and women had during these times. Though in private she could probably get away with just about anything with Jamie, anything she did to or in front of the others could cause him quite a bit of trouble. And with how kind and gentle he'd been to her, she knew he didn't deserve it for one second.

She sighed heavily, stepping up on her tiptoes to press her forehead to his as he hovered over her. "I'm sorry, Jamie," she whispered, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

His hands relaxed instantly, gently running up and down her arms to soothe where he'd held her. "Ye've had a hard few days, lass, and I know ye've struggled with thoughts of yer past… Ye can tell me, when yer ready, if ye want to," he finished softly, reaching up to stroke his thumb down her cheek.

She nodded softly, pulling her head back to smile up at him sadly. "I'm not ready yet, Jamie. But I'll tell you, when I am, one day…" She trailed off as her voice quivered, and he pulled away from her, smiling.

"Come, let's get ye fed," he held his hand out to her, eyes cautious but hopeful, a boyish smile gracing his hardened face. Lacey felt her heart flutter at the sight of him before her, and a coy smile spread as she batted her eyes at him.

"Jamie, aren't you forgetting something?" She teased, delighting in the flush of confusion spreading across his cheeks as he lifted a questioning eyebrow, hand falling to his side. She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer until he stood still as a statue in front of her once more, less than a breath away.

"What?" He rumbled, voice heavy and chest tightening as his breath started to stagger.

"This," she answered with a devilish smile, reaching up to twine her fingers around his neck as she pulled him down towards her upturned face.

As their lips met, Lacey felt the rest of the tension drain out of her shoulders as desire pooled low in her belly. Jamie's lips gently slid over hers, explorative and teasing as he pulled back every time she leaned in for more. She smiled against his lips as he lightly nipped her full bottom lip, and the tip of her tongue slipped out to lightly graze against his as he slid into her mouth.

Jamie's answering groan as the kiss deepened sent shivers dancing down her spine as his hands came up to wrap around her, pulling her close to his broad chest. Just as Lacey started to slide her fingers through his plaid to his shirt, a throat cleared behind Jamie's shoulder forcefully, jerking them back to the present.

Jamie turned to Angus, tightly holding her hand as she stood behind him catching her breath. "Horses are anxious, lad. Should stay close to the fire this eve," he said gruffly, turning as Jamie nodded his assent and walking back towards the fire. Jamie turned back to Lacey, smiling softly as he ran his other hand across her face, pushing back the hair that had come loose from her bun.

She smiled ruefully as she looked down and straightened the top of her wrap. "To be continued?" She said softly, voice husky with desire and want, as she quirked an eyebrow at him and glanced up from under her lashes.

His smile resembled that of a wolf, sending a fresh round of shivers down her spine as his eyes darkened and he leaned to place a last kiss on her lips. "Count on it," he rumbled, chuckling as she shivered against his lips, before pulling away and leading her by the hand back towards the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

After another full day of riding hard Lacey was thoroughly irritable and exhausted. Muscles she didn't even know she had ached down to the bone, and deep dark circles curled under her eyes from lack of sleep. By the time they stopped to set up camp, about an hour after dusk, she was frankly done.

Jamie helped her out of the saddle and settled her on a fallen trunk next to the pit others dug for the fire that night. "Wait here, lass. I'll be back soon with supper."

She grunted indelicately as she settled on the trunk and pulled her plaid around her tighter. Jamie tried to hide his smile as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, chuckling as she softly sighed. "It'll be over soon, lass. I promise ye," he whispered.

She nodded and smiled gratefully up at him, and Jamie felt the butterflies take flight in his chest at the warmth in her eyes.

He returned a short while later to a sight that both bewildered and amused him in equal measure. Lacey was still sitting on the trunk, with one of the other men beside her, while Angus was standing in front of them animatedly throwing his arms and moving about. As he neared the fire, Lacey's tinkling laughter drifted into his ears and settled around his stirring heart. Until he heard why it was she was laughing, that is.

"So ye see," Angus drawled in his deep brogue, "Young Jamie was hidden up in the loft of the stables, torn between wanting to watch his Uncle and the woman below and wanting to escape down the hay. A'fore he could decide for himself, however, as fate would 'ave it, the poor lad stepped through the hatch in the hay, tumbling down from the loft to land clear on top of his Uncle's bare arse!"

Lacey was laughing so loudly tears were falling down her face, and as Jamie's red face emerged from the forest with a string of rabbits she collapsed into another fit of giggles while the others roared with laughter.

Angus had the decency to appear sheepish as Jamie through his catch at him, trying to fight the grin threatening to spread over his face. "I was only a bairn, Angus, I didna know what was happening!" He exclaimed, the smile spreading in spite of his best efforts as Lacey's dancing eyes met his. He shook his head with a snorting laugh as he settled down on the trunk on the other side of her.

To his surprise, she wound her arm through his, resting her palm on his forearm as she tucked her head against his shoulder. She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling as she continued to giggle at his expense. "You should have told me you were such a Peeping Tom before we married, I might have changed my mind!" She teased him, smirking up over his shoulder.

He wiggled an eyebrow at her before dropping his voice to a whisper as he leaned down into her ear. "Where do ye think I learned what to do on our wedding night that had ye writhing and moaning in me arms, lass?"

A squeal of laughter left her as she slapped his arm playfully and blushed. He chuckled as he brought his hand up to cover hers on his arm while he leaned down to steal a kiss. "It's good to see ye smile, Sassenach. Even if it as my expense."

She giggled again before leaning up to wiggle her nose against his, pulling back to press a soft kiss at the tip. The clearing of a throat across the fire brought them back to their surroundings, and Angus drawled playfully across the flames. "If'n ye're done over there, would ye lovebirds care to share a rabbit for ye meal?"

As the group ate and shared stories from their raucous childhood, Lacey relaxed further against Jamie. The men had started to get up and resettle themselves around the fire, and Angus shared a look with Jamie as he started in on another tale of lost love and adventure from their youth. Jamie leaned down and whispered into Lacey's ear while his hand came up to clasp the side of her face, holding her into the crook of his neck. "Something's affecting the horses again, lass, and it isna tha weather. Now, when I give ye the signal, I want ye to run quick as ye can into the woods behind ye and hide in the brush until I come for ye."

Lacey's heart raced and her breath became halted as she closed her eyes and sank tighter into his arms. "Promise me, Jamie," she whispered.

"Promise ye what, lass?" He kissed her cheek before pulling back and tipping her chin up gently to meet his eyes.

"Promise me you will come for me," she whispered softly, hating the fear she knew he saw in her eyes.

A small smile teased at the corners of his mouth as he leaned in to press a lingering kiss to her lips. "I will come for ye, lass, I promise. I will always come for ye," he said quietly.

As she closed her eyes and nodded at him, she heard a bird call off just a few feet to her right. Before she could open her eyes she felt Jamie yank her hard across him, pushing her in the back towards the woods as the world erupted around them with roars and war cries in the night. "Run, Sassenach," he yelled, knives coming up in his hands as he turned to defend her escape.

Lacey ran as fast as she could, an opening in the tree line calling to her as she scanned for a place to hide. Just as she broke through the trees she felt a hand grip her roughly at her shoulder and slam her hard into the dirt and leaves. Her face connected with the ground with a thump, and as she turned to face her attacker a large man rose up over her, face lit with the moonlight.

The Scotsman was enormous, nearly blocking out the sky as he hovered over her. Thick calloused hands clamped down on her shoulders as he yanked her up to stand, fingers tight enough to bruise her delicate skin. He shook her roughly as he pressed her up against him. The stench of his breath made her gag as he leaned down to sneer in her face. "And where might you be runnin' off to?" He exhaled with a leer as his eyes raked over her. They were cold, hard, and calculating, and Lacey felt shivers of fear race down her spine.

He threw her roughly back down to the ground and as she struggled and squirmed tossed her skirts clear up to her thighs. She bucked and kicked, trying to scramble backwards, and as she let out a scream he slapped her hard across the face. She felt his thick hands clumsily slide up her thigh while his legs held hers firmly in place. She pled with him with her eyes as she tried to bite down on the palm of his hand, but it was no use. He was too strong for her, and she was being overpowered. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and turned her head away, praying it would be over quickly.

And then, just as his hand had climbed nearly to the top of her thigh, it stopped. She whipped her head back up and was met with the sight of steel glinting in the moonlight not more than inches from her face, the Scotsman skewered over top of her, blood trickling out of his mouth down to stain her plaid. As the body fell back away from her, Jamie's strong arms came down to gently pull her skirts back down and pull her into his arms.

She collapsed against him with a sob while he pulled her close to his chest. "Did he hurt ye, Sassenach?" He asked as his hands swept over her in a panic.

She shook her head as she pulled back to look up at him, tears streaming down her face. "No, just slapped me. But—But he was—was going to…"

"Shhh, lass, shh," Jamie whispered, pulling her in close as he soothingly stroked her back. As her sobs slowed and she sniffled into his chest, Jamie tenderly reached up to gently stroke her face. "Does it hurt much?"

She pulled back from him, shaking her head. "No, it isn't too bad," she whispered softly.

His mouth pulled into a grim line as he pulled her up to stand. "It'll hurt somethin' fierce in the morning, Sassenach," he warned her.

As he started to lead her back to the fire she tugged hard against the hand he held. He turned back to her with a questioning gaze. "Please, Jamie," she whispered, starting to shake. "I'm not ready to go back yet."

He nodded, pulling her off to the edge of the clearing and settling down with his back against the trunk of the tree, tugging her gently to sit across his lap. "The fear that gripped me heart when I heard ye screaming, Lacey," he whispered, gently holding her head between his large hands.

She squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall once again. "I know," she whispered.

He brought his head up to rest his forehead against hers. "Tomorrow we begin yer training," he said fiercely, face hard as his eyes scanned hers. "Ye willna be defenseless again, and I canna always be around."

She nodded, before softly wiggling her nose against his. "I'd like that, Jamie," she whispered back, before tilting her head to capture his lips in a soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

When the broke for camp a little early that afternoon, Lacey found herself standing in the middle of the clearing with Angus and Jamie while the others made camp and tracked down dinner.

"Hold it firm, lass," Jamie said for the twentieth time in the past half hour, voice on the verge of exasperation and amusement, Lacey wasn't sure which.

She huffed in annoyance. "I am!"

"Now, flick yer wrist and let it fly," he drawled behind her left shoulder.

Lacey took in a steadying breath, exhaling through her nose as she flicked her elbow and wrist, launching the knife towards the piece of bark Angus was holding twenty feet from her.

He hit the deck hard, ducking as the knife flew past his left cheek, and Lacey felt her cheeks flame as the Scotsmen in the distance roared with laughter. Lacey shot Jamie an icy glare as she heard him struggle to keep in his chuckle, trying his best to bite down on the smile spreading over his face.

"Ugh!" She stormed past Angus to retrieve the knife from where it was embedded in the dirt a ways away.

As she made her way back to take her position, Angus stopped her with a surprisingly gentle hand on her wrist. "Ye needna fear it, lass."

Confusion danced across her features as she looked up at him. "What?"

He nodded towards the knife in her hand as his warm eyes looked down into hers. "Ye needna fear the blade. Ye need ta trust yerself. Ye need ta ease the tension in yer shoulders, trust yerself for all yer worth, and in the face of danger, let it fly."

She pursed her lips and nodded, sending him a grateful smile as she passed. Just as she was readying her stance, she felt Jamie's firm hands push down gently on her shoulders. "Angus is right, lass. Ye need ta let yer shoulders turn to jelly. Too firm, too tense."

She signed, turning to look up at him. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

The twinkle in his eye set her heart racing, and before she could blink she was scooped up in his arms and he was carrying her back past the camp and into the woods beyond. "Be back when we're back," he called over his shoulder, and Lacey blushed at the bawdy laughter that followed them.

"And what, my dear husband, are we doing now?" She sent him a coy smile, but knew the breathlessness in her voice gave her away.

The wolfish grin he sent her shot straight to the apex of her thighs, and Lacey pressed her legs together as wetness started to gather.

And then she was flying, launched through the air and dropped unceremoniously into a frigid stream. Her body submerged, skirts gathering around to drop her legs as she kicked hard to the surface, sputtering at the laughter rolling out of Jamie while he stripped down naked and jumped in after her.

She started to wade her way to the edge to take these ridiculously heavy clothes off, but a strong hand snuck out to snake around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest. Her eyes widened as she looked downward. His very _naked_ chest.

She bit her lip and sighed in appreciation while he held her tight above the water in front of him. Little droplets of water danced from his dripping red locks down to gather into rivulets that conformed to the thick ropes of muscle on his chest. She raised her eyes to his face, and the heated look he was sending her burned straight to her core.

"You couldn't have taken my clothes off first, too?" She said teasingly, winking as she started to pull back. He let her go and drifted back to watch her as she waded out and started to untie her dress and skirts and slip them off.

"Wouldna dared to miss the sight of this, Sassenach," he rumbled behind her, voice husky with want and lust.

She smiled over her shoulder before lifting up the underdress and turning to stand completely naked before him. "And this?" She teased, leaving her arms down at her side as she slowly started to wade back into the water.

She heard his breath catch at the sight of her, and he licked his lips as his eyes traveled down over her breasts, down to the tops of her thighs and back up to meet her own. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. "Never."

She smiled at him and walked a little closer before tilting her head. "I'll make you a deal."

His eyes twinkled and he pretended to mull it over, stroking his chin before nodding. "What's the deal?"

The sultry look she sent him had him hard as a rock before he fully comprehended what she was saying. "If you can catch me, you can have me." And with that, she dove off to the right and fully submerged herself under the water.

Jamie chuckled and swam over to where she'd gone under only to spin around in surprise. He couldn't see any bubbles from where she was hiding under the surface, and as he continued to turn he suddenly felt a thin hand wrap around his ankle and yank him fully under, hard.

He smiled as his hand shot out and he latched on to her arm as she tried to kick away, pulling her back tight to his chest as he kicked them up to the surface. She was giggling and playfully struggling to pull away, so he wrapped both arms tight around her waist and caught both of her wrists as he held her back close to his chest. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Caught ye," before flipping her back around and crushing his lips to hers.

His kiss was rough, full of want and unfulfilled need. She collapsed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she moaned into his kiss. He broke off to slide his tongue across her jaw, peppering her neck with nips before licking them smooth, and her head spun with her desire. His hands held tight to her waist while his mouth continued its assault, licking and nipping across her collarbone before back up to her neck just behind her ear.

"Please, Jamie," she moaned, rubbing her wet heat against his belly.

He growled in response, tightening his hands on her waist before thrusting up from under the water to enter her to the hilt. Her walls clenched and stretched around him as his thickness filled her, and she dropped her head on his shoulder with a sigh as she squeezed her thighs around him. His rhythm was slow, lazy, and he took his time to draw out every moan and sigh as she held on and licked and kissed his neck.

"I missed you," she whispered into his ear, delighting in the feel of him stretching and filling her so completely.

He chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her pulse point. "And I missed ye, as well, lass."

She smiled and leaned back to kiss him, lips soft and gentle as her tongue teased his. His grip on her waist tightened, and he thrust into her with earnest, the feel of him making her tighten and clench until she thought she would explode.

"I'm so close, Jamie," she whispered into his ear, voice tight with need as she broke with a moan on his name.

He thrust hard and fast, and as his hand crept around to press against her clit she burst into a million pieces, her orgasm shattering the world around her as she rode wave after wave of pleasure and collapsed in his arms. The feel of her clenching and pulsing around him sent him over the edge, and with a hard thrust Jamie joined her, pulling her in close to his chest as he fought to control his breathing.

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and held him close while their heads came down from the clouds, sighing with contentment. "What are ye doin' to me, lass?" he mumbled into her hair as he started to walk them towards the water's edge.

"What do you mean?" She kept her head pressed tight against his neck and placed a gentle kiss on a freckle.

He groaned, holding her tight as he walked out and laid her down on the grass to dry in the dying sun. "I mean, why do I feel as if my heart will burst right out of my chest and my head will explode if I canna kiss ye again?"

She giggled and reached for him, pulling him down beside her. "Are you happy, Jamie. Like really, truly happy?" She whispered softly, rolling on her side to look over at him.

The soft smile he sent her as he rolled to face her shot straight to her heart, and butterflies took flight at the tenderness in his eyes. He reached a hand out to trail across her face before brushing against her lips, and nodded. "Aye, lass. Happier than I ever thought possible. And ye? Are ye happy I'm yer husband?"

She smiled, and realized with surprise that there was not a shred of doubt in her heart. "Yes Jamie. Yes, I truly am." He leaned over with a smile and caught her lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
